


Insert Enderman Noises Here

by King_Mars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Purring, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Self-Indulgent, Temporary Character Death, also fuck canon, as a warning, edward alive, edward has to teach them all how endermen work, endermen purr like cats, that’s right, the egg, yknow?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Mars/pseuds/King_Mars
Summary: Techno and Phil learn about a fun little quirk that enderman have.or3 times when Ranboo purred, and the one time he couldn’t get himself to.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Edward, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), theyre a family - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 713





	Insert Enderman Noises Here

Early on to Edward living with Techno and Phil, they noticed something odd that he did.

Sometimes, usually during conversation, he would... Purr. Like a cat. 

_“It’s something endermen do,”_ Edward explained in Enderspeak. _“When we feel safe. And cared for.”_

Edward purred pretty frequently, to the point that Techno and Phil were used to the huge enderman loudly rumbling from the corner. 

And then they accidentally adopted another enderman.

“Ranboo, do you purr?” Phil asked one day. The question very much caught Ranboo off-guard.

“Uh, i mean, I can? I haven’t in years, but I think I used to. Why?” 

“Edward does. I was wondering if you could, since you’re a hybrid.” Phil explained away.

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, I have before, just not in a while.”

Edward made a concerned noise from his boat in the corner. 

~

They didn’t bring up the purring again, until Ranboo was sat on the floor with his back to Techno, letting Techno braid his hair.

Techno kept un-doing and repositioning the small braid. Ranboo didn’t know why, but he didn’t mind, letting his eyes rest as Techno basically just played with his hair.

And then the gentle rumbling started up in Ranboo’s chest.

He almost hoped that Techno wouldn’t notice. Techno noticed.

“Are ya purring?” Techno asked.

“Sorry, I don’t-It’s not on purpose, it just kind of happens-well, it hasn’t in years, but-“ 

“Kid, calm down. You’re fine. Just never heard you do it.” He didn’t stop messing with the kid’s hair, silently celebrating that Ranboo felt safe enough with them to purr.

~ 

“Ranboo, hey, it’s alright.” Phil rushed to comfort the crying teen. “Can I hold you?” 

Ranboo nodded, not really able to talk amidst his panic attack. He didn’t mean for Phil to walk in on his panic. To be fair, he also didn’t mean to hear that fucking Dream voice again in his shack.

“Okay. I’m gonna get you into the house, okay? It’s warmer there.” Phil waited for Ranboo’s nod, and then picked the lanky teen up, carrying him to the cottage.

Once in, Phil had a brilliant idea.

“Edward, purring helps you guys relax, right?” 

Edward nodded, so Phil brought Ranboo over, setting him down next to Edward. Ranboo leaned into the elder, shaky and physically exhausted.

Edward took the cue, purring as the teen leaned into him. Phil rubbed the kid’s back.

It took a few minutes, but Ranboo’s breathing leveled, and he started purring with Edward. He muttered a quiet, “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. You okay?”

“Yeah. Thank you. I uh, I’ve never purred with another enderman before? It’s nice.” Ranboo didn’t move from his spot against the elder enderman.

 _“I’m sorry, young one. You seem to have not been around your people long.”_ Edward spoke.

“Yeah. It’s uh, It’s alright though.”

~

“Techno, this isn’t like you.” Ranboo stated, firm. Techno looked at him, eyes wild.

“Ranboo, you gotta just leave.” Phil said, almost begged. “You aren’t safe here. Not right now.”

“Phil, I just-I want to try something. I don’t think he’ll hurt me.” Ranboo took a tentative step towards the feral Techno, who growled at him.

“Kid, come on.” Phil moved to grab Ranboo and pull him out, when Ranboo started purring. Loudly, louder than Edward ever did. 

Techno looked confused, head tilting at the rumbling noise. Ranboo stood firm. 

“It’s alright, Tech. Your-your voices aren’t you, you don’t have to listen to them.”

Techno didn’t move. At least he wasn’t attacking. Ranboo took a step forward. 

“The hell are you doing?” Phil asked.

“I read that enderman purring can help other mobs.” Ranboo told him quietly. “I want to test it.”

Sure enough, slowly, Techno started looking less animalistic. His voices shifted.

**Ranbrother  
prettey noises!  
CATBOY RANBOO  
lmao furry  
sweet lad purrs!!  
that’s ur fucking BROTHER  
**

Until Techno had almost entirely relaxed. 

“Techno, are you okay?” Ranboo questioned. Techno mostly just looked confused.

“How did you do that?”

“I don’t-It’s just a mod hybrid thing, I guess, I dunno. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize and keep doing it.” Techno moved towards Ranboo, pulling him over to a couch and making him sit down with him. “And if anyone outside of this room hears about this, I’m killing you both.”

~

“Techno, I don’t think any amount of healing is gonna help. That fucking egg is magic, he’s losing a life.” Phil hurried about the small cottage, trying to find something that would help-but he knew it might be too late.

“Edward, purr with the kid.” Techno opted to straight up put Ranboo in Edward’s lap this time, the elder immediately holding onto the teen and purring for him. “That’ll help, right?”

“Techno-“

“That purring’s magical, okay, if we could just get him to-Phil, he’s in so much pain-“ Techno joined Phil in looking for healing supplies.

“I know, Tech. He’s corrupted, though. He’s just gonna have to respawn.” 

“I’m going to break that egg. What was he even doing there?”

“I don’t know. He’s been wanting to break it, i guess. Calm down, mate. He’ll have two more lives.”

Techno moved back to Ranboo, running a calloused hand through the kid’s hair. “Come on, kid. Purr. Calm yourself down-calm me down, come on.” 

Ranboo’s breathing was shaky, his chest heaving. He put a hand out, touching Techno’s face gently. 

“I’ll be alright.”

“Oh, come on, kid. I know that purring is healing, you can survive this stupid egg.”

Ranboo appeared in his bed moments later.


End file.
